


force field

by madametae



Category: K-pop, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kang Taehyun Needs A Hug, M/M, Prince Choi Beomgyu, Prince Kang Taehyun, Princes & Princesses, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madametae/pseuds/madametae
Summary: princes choi beomgyu and kang taehyun are really bad at feelings.beomgyu tries to stay away, but taehyun’s force field is much too strong for him to fight against.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	force field

kang taehyun.

the name alone stirs the once sleeping butterflies in my stomach.

it started when we were just kids. the innocence of friendship. taehyun and i were each born into royal families, automatically princes. a title that came with lifelong baggage and a predetermined life. our moms had been best friends growing up, allowing me and tyun to grow up together.

ever since we were kids, we’d been attached at the hip. where taehyun went, i’d be right beside him. where i went, taehyun would be right beside me.

after the mind numbing routine of training to take the crowns of our respective kingdoms, me and taehyun would escape to the quiet calm of our favorite cafe at the end of the street. seemingly tucked away from the rest of the world in this insignificant place, i started to fall for the way my best friend’s eyes danced in the sunlight. i could see the stars hidden in his eyes, leading downward to his blinding smile.

i noticed how his eyebrows would furrow together when he was confused, how he would laugh uncontrollably when i made a fool out of myself. but somehow i couldn’t bring myself to care, because i was the cause of his laughter. what once sounded ordinary, morphed into a symphony that i would never grow tired of hearing.

kang taehyun had a force field around him, and it called my name louder everyday.

he was blindingly beautiful, trapping me in his web. i was completely enamored with everything about him. with taehyun, came comfort and warmth. i felt like i could completely sink into his arms, and know exactly what home felt like.

to watch him transform over time and gain more confidence, made me fall into him even more. from a clumsy young royal in training, to a dashing noble prince, i had loved taehyun for every stage.

but for everytime i lost myself in his presence, i convinced myself he hadn’t felt the same. now at 19 years old, i’m not the only one taehyun had unintentionally captured in his force field. girls from all over the kingdom had noticed his beauty, never passing up a chance to latch onto him.

regardless, taehyun’s parents had promised him to a princess from another kingdom. i remember swallowing down the lump in my throat when he had told me. he fought his parents for their decision almost everyday, but he had no control.

i was nothing more than his best friend. and that’s all i’d ever be.

so i’d distanced myself from taehyun. the hardest decision of my life. i couldn’t allow myself the chance to get over him if he was constantly around me.

one day i had gotten so fed up, i made my biggest regret. i snapped at my best friend. he’d come to my room, asking me why i hadn’t been coming around anymore, and if i was sick. i simply said no, trying to avoid any confrontation. but how silly of me to think i wouldn’t have to explain myself.

he had kept asking questions over and over, igniting more tears in my eyes. i will always regret uttering the words, “i don’t want to talk to you or see you ever again.”

no words can describe the pit that had been carved into my stomach after seeing the look on his face. those same stars that had twinkled in his eyes, dimmed and crashed to the ground.

———

_“i don’t want to talk to you or see you ever again.”_

_i choked my words out, holding back the sob bubbling up my throat. taehyun’s face fell slightly, but he started laughing._

_“gyu, seriously. do you need medicine-“_

_“i’m not joking. get out and never try to contact me again. i can’t be around you anymore.”_

_that same furrowed eyebrow confusion i’d fell for decorated his face. he walked closer, sitting down on my bed next to me._

_“gyu, did i do something? what’s wrong?”_

_i stifled back a pitiful laugh, drowning in the tears blurring my eyesight. i bunched up the comforter in my hand, refusing to look at him. one glance and all my walls would come crashing down._

_“get away from me taehyun. never come back here. just leave.”_

_he reached for my hand and i stood up, panicking. all my emotions were simmering to the surface. i was pushing away the greatest thing to ever happen to me._

_i knew he wouldn’t leave so i yelled for my guard, breaking down completely. i slid down the wall, hiding myself in a curled up position as i listened to the screams of my best friend._

_“please don’t hurt him, just make him leave.”_

_i heard taehyun fall to the floor in front of me, and i made the mistake of looking up. blurred by my tears, i could still make out the pure panic staining his beautiful face._

_but before he could get the chance to speak, he was dragged away by the guard. and it was once he was gone, that i let out the most painful sob i’d ever felt._

———

and that’s where i find myself now, staring at the light that surrounds kang taehyun from across the room.

surrounded by hundreds, i was in attendance at the annual peoples ball. it was an event that brought together people from every kingdom, celebrating divine futures and community.

seated next to my parents, i was drowning in taehyun’s aura. he was across the golden pillared room, laughing at something one of the nobles had said.

i sunk deeper in my chair, wishing the floor would just swallow me up at this point.

i begged my parents to let me stay home, but they wouldn’t allow it. as the prince, i had to attend. painting the same fake smile across my face as every person approached, i felt my heart break a little more everytime i caught a glimpse of the blonde haired prince who i’d never lost any feelings for.

it had been six months since i shattered my own heart, and watched my light go dark.

caught up in my head, i almost didn’t notice when taehyun’s eyes floated around the room, eventually landing on me. i felt the butterflies who had been dormant for the past six months, flutter awake. i quickly ripped my gaze away, playing with my hands.

my heart had sped up rapidly, triggering the tears i had fought so hard against since the moment i saw him.

needing to distract myself, i stood up abruptly, chair skidding across the floor. my parents were too wrapped up in their conversations that they hadn’t noticed. taking this as a go ahead, i rushed over to the refreshments.

reaching my hand out to pour a drink, i noticed my hands were shaking. how i was going to make it out of here with hours left to go was beyond me.

the most important person in my life was in the same room, and it was agony ignoring his presence.

i shut my eyes briefly, taking a deep breath as i was the only one by the table.

i muttered to myself, “it’s gonna be okay. you can do this. only a couple more hours.”

i was so wrapped up in calming my anxiety, that i nearly jumped out of my skin when a hand latched onto my shoulder. i spun around, and suddenly i was face to face with him.

kang taehyun.

fighting the urge to freeze up, i attempted to quickly walk away, but was stopped in my tracks at the sound of the voice i had missed so dearly.

“beomgyu...”

i sighed, slowly turning back around, but not looking directly at him. he stepped closer, and i could vaguely make out a frown tugging at his lips.

“listen, i’m not sure what i did to make you hate me, but i’m sorry. and if it’s really what you want, i’ll leave you alone.”

i nodded, looking down at my shoes. attempting to speak felt too difficult with the lump forming in my throat.

“beomgyu... why do you hate me? you can’t even look at me anymore.”

the tears forming at the bottom of my eyes felt too much. his voice cracked as he said that, cracking my heart even further.

i was starting to realize that i can’t live without kang taehyun. and hearing the pain i’d caused in his voice broke me completely. i heard him sigh, and i knew he was going to walk away if i didn’t say anything.

so i gained the courage to finally look him in the eyes, and i knew i never wanted to see him this hurt again.

“i don’t hate you.”

and with just that one sentence, i could’ve swore i saw those stars in his eyes start to twinkle again. he stepped right in front of me, staring directly into me.

“then what did i do to you? because i’ve been torturing myself wondering what i did to make the love of my life be so angry with me.”

i felt my breathing freeze as i took in what he’d just said. my mouth slightly dropped open, and my eyes widened.

“kang taehyun, what did you just say?”

a tear had managed to escape my eye, as i was completely frozen to this spot on the floor. he smiled slightly, grabbing my hand with his, and rubbing his thumb over mine.

“i said you’re the love of my life, choi beomgyu.”

my jaw dropped, a mixture of emotions immediately bubbling up in my chest.

“b-but what about your engagement? and you can’t be serious taehyun, don’t mess with me.”

he sighed exasperatedly, looking down at our joined hands.

“i told my parents that i couldn’t marry that girl because she’s not you. i’m in love with you and i’d never settle for anyone else...”

this couldn’t be real. i started to choke on my words, all the tears flowing at this point.

“taehyun... i did what i did months ago because i’ve been in love with you for years and i knew you’d already been promised to someone else. i couldn’t bare to torture myself with your presence everyday. i had to get rid of my feelings because i was sure you weren’t even interested in me in that way...”

with these words, he immediately tugged me into his arms. i melted into his embrace, tears falling onto his pristine blue suit.

“you’re so silly, gyu. you should have just told me, it would’ve saved both of us these past six months of heartbreak.”

he let out a soft laugh, pulling back slightly to hold my face in between his hands.

“you and me forever, okay?”

that one sentence had erased every bit of worry that i’d ever felt. i smiled, nodding and latching on to my soulmate.

kang taehyun’s force field always drew me back in.


End file.
